The disclosed subject matter relates to tonneau assemblies, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to assemblies for securing tonneau covers to exposed areas of vehicles, as well as related methods of use and manufacture.
Many types of vehicles include open or exposed areas, including but not limited to truck beds, unoccupied passenger seats in convertible automobiles, roadsters, etc., and rear internal storage compartments of sport utility vehicles, minivans and station wagons. Tonneaus can be used to cover these exposed areas for a variety of purposes depending on application. For example, using tonneaus to cover areas that are externally exposed, such as beds of pickup trucks and utility vehicles, and passenger compartments of convertible automobiles and roadsters, may protect internal surfaces of the truck beds and passenger compartments, as well as articles stored therein, from elements including but not limited to wind, rain, sun, etc. These tonneaus may also impede or prevent the unintentional removal of articles stored within these areas, such as while the vehicle is moving. Tonneaus may also be helpful to cover internally exposed areas, such as to shield articles stored therein from the view of individuals outside of the vehicle, such as for security reasons.